


Guess What?

by ohthathurt (cloisterrific_221B)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Surprise Ending, but not really lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloisterrific_221B/pseuds/ohthathurt
Summary: What these two domestic little shits get up to...





	1. Never Again

Liam sighed heavily as he glanced at the ornate clock on their mantelpiece in the living room. Well past noon, he noted, and turned his gaze around the room, taking stock of his surroundings. It was mostly warm where he was stood near the corner of the room, the fireplace crackling merrily in the middle. He heard a faint tinkle come from the next room and a telltale sound of paws clacking against the wood flooring as Loki came into view. A pair of heavy boots followed and soon Zayn was trudging into the room, his face stone hard in expression.

Liam sighed inwardly; this was how it was going to be. He watched his husband carefully as he unlaced his boots and set them aside by the door. With feet now clad in rainbow socks, (thanks, Niall) he made his way towards Liam, but stopped short, keeping his distance.

Liam took the time to gauge his expression and what was possibly going on in his head. Zayn’s jaw was clenched in a way that told Liam he was thinking hard, that wonderful mind of his whirring in circles, cooking something up. His eyes were distant, almost like he was absent from the situation that Liam knew was proving to be too difficult for the both of them.

The past few days had been tense in the Malik-Payne household, the days leading up to Christmas spent on their own, preparing for themselves, hardly talking to each other save for the still-affectionate goodnight kiss. Other than that, Liam was barely given a proper morning greeting before his husband was off and he couldn’t complain because he was busy as well and had his own stuff to prepare.

As of now, they stood facing each other in silence. Loki, oblivious to the tension between his dads, made himself comfortable on the rug in front of the fireplace and soon dozed off. Zayn finally looked up into Liam’s eyes, his expression wavering for a second as he looked at what his husband was wearing. A ridiculous yellow and red sweater was currently wrapped around Liam, which together with his distressed black jeans and his wedding band made him look absolutely irresistible. (So sue him, his husband is gorgeous).

Zayn steeled himself, he was not here to admire his husband’s beauty, he was here ready to assume his fighting stance. This was a long time coming anyway. Ever since Liam had uttered those words to him one late night in bed, with blankets shrouding them, memories of another time spent under sheets aching to burst through, Zayn was prepared. Whether their relationship was going to make it through this time was unknown to him and as much as it pained him, it was time.

He voiced his thoughts, “It’s time.” He cleared his throat, voice raspy due to a lack of use, since Liam was the only other occupant in their house and talking to their dogs could only suffice so far. Liam bit his lip, blinking rapidly before nodding to himself and ducked his head. He moved back to put more space between them and motioned to the two boxes in front of them.

“Uh, it’s all packed, yeah” he trailed off awkwardly as he pointed to the cardboard boxes. It was all done. Zayn looked down at the boxes, sneaking a look at his husband with a bent head and doe eyes. He was startled a bit to find he was already being looked at, rather intensely. Zayn blinked slowly, eyelashes fluttering and mind flitting through various thoughts but all that stopped when Liam reacted, an aborted movement, starting towards his husband. He stopped short, when Zayn looked up and prevented him from moving any further with one look. It was too late now. It had to happen now.

“You know the rules, babe. We can’t – not anymore, now that…” Zayn trailed off, hand flailing awkwardly to the ominous looking boxes on the floor in front of them.

Liam nodded awkwardly, looking every bit as endearing in his ridiculous ugly Christmas sweater; Zayn had laughed for ages when Liam pulled it out of his shopping bag and only stopped with a scowl when his husband produced a matching one.

But the mood now was very different. It was tense, stripped of the loose laughter that surrounded them only a few days ago.

Liam tightened the fingers of his left hand into a fist, his gold wedding band cutting into his finger, like a stark reminder of the challenge that lay ahead of them. He nodded slightly to himself before facing his husband confidently.

“We’ll start on 3” Liam’s voice cut through the warm yet apprehensive silence of the room and looked over to where Zayn stood, feet apart and hands at the ready.

“You’re going down, baby” his husband muttered snarkily, head tilting and beautiful amber eyes narrowed at him. Liam rolled his eyes, here comes the shit talk.

“3…2…1!” And the couple was off, tearing into their own box set at their feet with fervor, no way either of them could win this time. Liam wanted to bring home the prize for the second consecutive year and Zayn wanted to break this winning streak his husband had going.

Liam was NOT going to win this year’s Christmas Decoration Contest; that title belonged to the Malik side of the Malik-Payne household.


	2. you said what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You don't mean anything to me", Bedroom

It was late noon when Zayn and Liam finally entered the Malik house in Bradford, arms laden with heavy traveling bags and eyes shadowed with remnants of sleep. They were knackered to put it bluntly and Zayn couldn’t wait to pounce onto their bed in the guest room. He only hoped he could make it till there.

Liam groaned as he climbed each step of the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, Zayn stifling a laugh at his whining.

Zayn could hear his sisters and mother pottering about below, shouts and yells surrounding them as they settled in for a lazy day in front of the telly. He ached to join them, days spent far away from them now catching up to him, as he longed to sink into their well-loved couch, each side of his occupied by a snuggly sister.

But right now there was someone else he wanted a cuddle with, he thought, and jokingly pushed at his husband’s butt to move him along quickly up the stairs. Liam hissed like a cat above him, but didn’t turn around and continued to climb the stairs.

Eventually they reached their room, and Zayn had just set his bag down when he happened to glance up. He groaned long and suffering, hands moving up to shield his eyes of the torture in front of him.

“Maa!” He shouted, a whine evident in his tone, but he only heard a burst of girlish giggles in return. So this was definitely his mum and sisters’ doing.

Right above the bed on the wall, was a framed picture of Zayn from 2010, when he joined the X-Factor.

He heard a faint sound and turned his head to see Liam stifling a giggle by biting his lip, but his crinkled eyes and puffy cheeks gave him away. Zayn huffed petulantly, maintaining a straight face, which was proving difficult because a giggling Liam was absolutely adorable to witness.

Before he knew it, Liam had stepped up to the bed, his eyes gazing reverently at the picture and he  _cooed._  Zayn only frowned ferociously at him and jumped up onto the bed (after removing his shoes, obviously) and unhooked the picture frame from its mount on the wall.

“Hey!” He heard his husband protest but he paid him no mind and set the heavy frame down beside the bed, a scowl fixed on his face.

“Why are you so cranky? You didn’t have to remove him!” Liam demanded of Zayn, who was in turn ready to retort but stopped short.

“Did you just refer to a picture of me in the third person?” Zayn asked Liam, an incredulous expression on his face.

But Liam only feigned haughtiness and shrugged, “He’s beautiful is what he is. He’s my angel.” He finished with a reverent smile towards the frame.

Zayn blinked dazedly at Liam, wondering what the actual fuck had gotten into his head.

In his strop, he bumped his foot purposely against the frame, childishly kicking it and letting it fall to the ground with a loud thump. A faint crack was heard too, as the glass covering of the frame had shattered minutely.

Zayn hadn’t meant to throw a tantrum like this but he was almost satisfied at hearing and looking at the crack. He whirled around as he heard a loud and dramatic gasp from Liam.

His husband was staring at the frame on the carpeted floor, shock evident in his expression. Zayn’s resolution at having ruined the picture wavered as Liam continued to not move.

Finally, his husband raised his eyes up to Zayn’s and whispered loudly, “You’re a monster.”

Zayn only rolled his eyes and made his way towards Liam, his head raising automatically to offer an apologetic kiss but was shocked when Liam jerked away from him.

Liam was shaking his head at him, “How could you…”

Zayn rolled his eyes again, irritation beginning to tickle at him, “Jaan – “

“Don’t. You don’t mean anything to me.” And then Liam turned away, rather dramatically, Zayn noticed with fond exasperation, shedding clothes as he went and took his place on the bed.

Zayn noticed how Liam had taken the right side of the bed, leaving the left side for Zayn, an unconscious yet endearing habit after having been together for 7 years. But Liam,  _the grown man_ , sat under the sheets shirtless but with a fixed sullen expression and crossed arms.

Zayn stood in his place, still admiring his husband’s form in the afternoon light, the cutest crinkle between his eyebrows, the caramel of his eyes shining under the warm sun, and those luscious lips twisted into a petulant pout.

“ _Jaan!”_  He tried again, this time a laugh painting his voice which snapped Liam’s head up from where he was staring at a spot on his side of the bed.

His husband put on a mock stern expression, “Apologise.”

“I’m sorry, baby – “

“ _No._  Apologise to the picture.”

Zayn burst into laughter, head thrown back and mouth open, but he got it under control quickly because even though Liam looked endeared, he was still pretty upset. Or faking it, at least.

He shook his head fondly and waggled his eyebrows at Liam, walking towards the bed and taking a piece of clothing off with each step.

And it worked apparently. Liam’s attention was on him completely and it wasn’t long until the two were lost in each other, a cracked framed picture of a laughing 16-year old forgotten on the bedroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: ohthathurt.tumblr.com


End file.
